Babysitting
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Elizabeth likes Kyra a lot more than Kyra likes her. One-shot.


Babysitting

I stared at the baby. It stared back. True, I had been spending more time over here but that didn't mean that I like this kid, must less did it qualify me to take care of it!

"Okay, Mom's gone," Fanboy said, coming back down to his bedroom. "Hey, Betta. Are you and Kyra getting along?"

I rolled my eyes, already over this. Fanboy picked the baby up, going to sit down in the chair at his desk. I looked back down at the pages of Schemata laid across the bed.

"How long is she going to gone again?"

"Two hours," Fanboy told me, looking down at his sister. "Hey, Betta."

"Hi," she told him, smiling at the attention.

My cell went off. It was a text from Simone. She wanted to hang out. Not replying, I looking back down at the pages.

"Who was that?"

"Why does it matter?"

Fanboy shrugged. "It doesn't. Hey, I'm going to the comic store after school tomorrow. You want to come?"

Yes. "I'll have to see. I might have something to do."

The baby started making noises. He went back to her. "What?"

"Down!"

He sat her on the floor. "Happy?"

She went over to some of her toys on the floor and sat down. Fanboy looked at me.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Not be stuck here, for one thing. I hadn't wanted to watch the kid with him. In our year of being together, I would not watch her for over thirty minutes. After school though, Fanboy was my way home and he asked me to come over, already knowing that we would have to watch the girl. He thinks that he can force me to like her but he can't. Even if I began to like her now, I refuse to accept it, just because he's trying to make me. So, in his face.

"What I'm doing right now."

"We could watch TV," he offered. We only ever went upstairs when his mother and step father were out, like now.

"No."

He shrugged, turning to face his computer.

We had hit the point in our relationship where we don't need each other 24/7 though we still liked being around each other. I guess it's nice being here with him all the time but whatever.

It was only ten minutes later when my cell went off again. I checked the caller ID.

"Ew, it's your mom," I said. Fanboy turned around and caught the phone when I threw it to him.

"Hey, Mom," he answered, standing up. "Yeah, she's right here. So is Kyra. No. Mom, really?"

I could already tell what the problem was. We weren't having sex. Sure, I think he'd be fine with us having sex but we still haven't. I know that it's weird. Two virgin seniors, it was almost laughable. His mother was probably worrying about leaving us both alone in the house.

"You want me to what?" He gave me an exasperated look before starting up the stairs. "Yeah, Mom. I'm checking it."

I was still looking at the pages of Schemata, trying to find something wrong that I could point out to him, when I felt something touch me. I looked down at the side of the bed.

"What?" I asked the kid. She smiled at me.

"Kay-rawr!"

"What?"

With the stuff dog she had in her hand, she started to hit my knee with it. "Kay-rawr!"

"What?"

Beginning to whine, she cried, "Kay-rawr!"

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, picking her up and setting her in my lap. She smiled at the fact that she had gotten her way.

"Hi," she told me, making her stuffed dog push his plastic nose against my cheek. "Woof!"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Look, I don't like you. Can't you just sit there and play with your toys or something?"

She laid her head against me. "Kay-rawr."

Groaning, I looked back down at Schemata. When Fanboy came back into the room, he saw us and smiled.

"No," I told him before he could open his mouth. "She came to me."

He shrugged. "I never said that she didn't."

"Well, take her."

"Come here, Betta," he cooed, trying to get the baby from me. She whined.

"No! No, Don. No! Kay-rawr!"

"Leave her," I said, sighing. He went back to his computer. The baby started to hum. God, can she not get more annoying.

"Kay-rawr," she said, pointing to a picture. "'ook."

"Yeah," I said, just wanting her to be quiet. It is so hard to find problems with his work when she's bothering me.

Elizabeth started giggling. Sure, I had been forced to hold her before but this was the longest time in awhile.

"What did your mom want, anyways?" I asked.

Fanboy didn't turn around. "She wanted me to make sure that she turned the iron off."

"So basically she wanted to make sure we were having sex."

"Basically."

"We need to have sex just to throw it back in her face."

That threw him off. "Right now?"

"Yes, while your little sister plays with her blocks."

He turned around to face me, tossing my phone back to me. "You're so hilarious."

"Thank you."

The little girl reached up and pulled my hair. "Kay-rawr!"

"What the effing hell do you want?" I asked, pulling her hand off my hair. That set her off into another round of giggles. Shaking my head, I looked at her brother. "Take the kid."

"Just put her on the floor."

I picked her up and sat her down. "Th-"

"No! Kay-rawr!" She reached back out for me. "No!"

"Hey, Betta, you want to play with-"

She cut her brother off by beginning to scream. "Kay-rawr!"

"Alright," I said, picking her back up. And just like that, she was fine again.

"Hi," she told me as I put her in my lap. When I didn't say it back, she started to whine.

"Hi," I said, just to keep her quiet. She cuddled against me again. Looks like I'm stuck with her. About an hour later, I had finished with the pages and, after putting them up, was still in his bed, now laying down. Who was next to me? No, not my effing boyfriend, oh no.

"Woof," she said to me, putting the plastic nose against me again. I'm in hell. In fact, that's what I was texting Simone right now.

_thn y don't u leave?_

Fanboy might have brought me here but I use his car as I please. If I took it from him for the night, he'd just have me pick him up for school in the morning. He didn't mind. Still, I text back telling her that I didn't have a car.

_can pick u up if u wnt_

I text back saying that I didn't need her to, that I'd tough it out. Elizabeth curled against my stomach. God, now what?

"What's she doing?" I asked Fanboy. He glanced at us over his shoulder.

"Is she under the covers with you?"

"Yeah, against my stomach."

"She's going to sleep, I think. Or trying to get warm."

Great… I was texting back and forth with Simone still when she poked her head out of the covers.

"Hi," she told me, her dog's head next to her. "Woof."

"Yeah, woof," I said, still looking at my phone. The kid didn't like this.

"Hi!" She yelled, wanting my full attention. "Woof!"

I moved the phone, just to look at her. "Happy?"

"Hi, Kay-rawr," she said, laying her head next to mine. She reached out and touched my red nose stud, giggling.

"Stop," I told her.

"Are you being annoying, Betta?" Her older brother asked.

She giggled. "Don!"

"What?" He came over to us, apparently done with the computer. I picked my cell back up. Fanboy crawled over me so that he could lay behind me, his back against the wall. Elizabeth giggled.

"Stop," I told him as he wrapped his arms around me. This is how we normally are but it felt weird with his sister in bed with us. And it's not like he had a huge bed. It was a tight fit with all three of us on the bed.

"What?"

"Just stop it."

He still held me to his chest. "Stop what?"

"You are very annoying."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth giggled. "Don!"

"Hi, Betta."

"Woof."

"Woof," he said back. Then he read the text I was sending to Simone. "Kyra, if you want to leave-"

"Shut up, Fanboy."

Elizabeth went back down to my stomach, curling into me again. Fanboy kissed my neck, something new for him. Sighing, I set my phone down next to me.

"Don't you have homework or something?"

"No."

Great…

"Do you?" He asked me.

More than likely, yes. "No."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

His hands were wrapped around my stomach, just above Elizabeth's head. I shifted a little, trying to settle.

"So, are you still unsure about going with me or what?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I think I might go with you. Jecca and Simone are going to a party."

"Which means that you have nothing to do."

"I might want to go."

"Oh yeah? So do I then, if we're lying."

I closed my eyes. "I think your sister went to sleep."

He laughed. "Probably."

Yawning, I asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Your mom'll be home soon."

"Yeah," he said. "Think she'll let us baby sit again?"

"Not if we're like this when she comes home."

"So I'm guessing that you want to stay like this?"

"Exactly."

We didn't stay like that though. When his mother got home, I was in the chair, Elizabeth was sleeping in his bed, and Fanboy was next to her, drawing in a notebook. Not that I moved because I like babysitting or that baby. Because I don't.


End file.
